


Clash of the Clankers: Clockwork Mansion Mayhem

by Xaidread



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Clockwork Soldier - Freeform, Embedded Video, Gen, Robot Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: A four-way free for all fight at Jindosh's murder mansion





	Clash of the Clankers: Clockwork Mansion Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> While I was doing a no powers ghost run for the Clockwork Mansion mission on NG++, I got the brilliant idea of setting up a fight between four clockwork soldiers.  
> Video length: 3m44s

Transcript of video

Clip 1  
Attention, citizens of Karnarwhal: This is “Clash of the Clankers: Clockwork Mansion Mayhem Edition.” I’m your host, Elio Galgano.

Clip 2  
Coming up in this week’s matchup, we have four manufactured fighters, all hand-crafted by Curry Gindork, the Grand Inventor.

Clip 3  
Master Gindork, however, is currently *incapacitated*, and a mysterious masked woman has volunteered to kick off this week’s fourway free-for-all match.

Clip 4  
I present to you, my dear co-citizens, our lineup for the evening’s entertainment:

  * Normally stationed beneath the lobby, Machine 1 is the **Basic Basement Dweller** who is ready to perform its master’s bidding from behind a trap door. Will its performance tonight prove it lives up to its maker’s designation as Number 1?
  * On the left wing we have requisitioned **Veteran Seven** who serves as an auxiliary to the Grand Guard. Master Gindork entered this machine in the Ducal Blade Verbena quite recently. Needless to say, it swept away all competition.
  * On the right wing stairs, #6 the **Studio Stud** stands ready to prove itself as no mere model to be tinkered at. This unit safeguards Gindork’s body while he takes his repose between the hours of 3 o'clock and 7 o'clock. Let it be known that Gindork aspires to attain his four hours’ worth of winks only when he is not inspired by the workings of the cosmos.
  * And in the waiting room hallway, Quincy the **Assessment Chamber Champion** is about to demonstrate its prowess in hand to hand combat. This unit undergoes strenuous parameter training and is typically showcased to Gindork Clockworks investors.



Clip 5  
We’ve shown you the machines, we’ve let you place your bets. This is the moment you all have been waiting for.  
Miss Mask, let loose the cogs of war!

[the soldiers duke it out]

Clip 6  
Machine 5, Quincy the Assessment Chamber Champion, AKA The Ass Champ, has won the fight! Congratulations to Julia for betting on tonight's winner. Please stop by Curry Gindork's office to collect your winnings. To the rest of you, my fellow citizens, have a good night and come back next week for more Clash of the Clankers!


End file.
